


Twenty-Five

by missema



Series: Kirkwall Tech [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Modern Kirkwall (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: It's Melissa Hawke's twenty-fifth birthday, and she wanted to have a day, just a day that was effortless, free from worry, and an actual celebration without being too over the top. Sebastian Vael endeavors to give her just that. Her birthday weekend starts out great, but even Sebastian can't control the ways of the world. It's still a really good weekend, even if it isn't what they have planned.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Series: Kirkwall Tech [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/405217





	Twenty-Five

At two minutes to midnight on a Friday, Sebastian Vael was realizing that he was a night person.

It was more than just liking to run on a later schedule, it was that he simply had more energy at night. His mind was clearer and he felt more like himself as the hours went from merely late into very late and then very early. His preferred bedtime when he listened to his body wasn’t a time at all, but the hours of easy, natural fatigue for a night owl. It was when the complete dark had lulled him into its embrace, and he wanted to whisper of his own accord even if there was no one else around him. It was always, always before the cold hours of the night, those times that felt bitterly and unfairly frigid even in the warmest months, foretelling of dawn on the way. He hated being awake that late, and tried to be asleep before that if he could. Sebastian preferred sunsets to watching it rise in the mornings, but saw the beauty in both.

When he was younger, he thought the fact that he preferred nighttime was a reaction to the life he led. His nights were habitually filled with parties, hangovers, and very late mornings that sometimes were actually midafternoon. When he’d finally started attending college (in Kirkwall, not during his ill-fated stint at the University of Orlais), he realized that he was doing the worst in his early morning classes and banished them from his schedule. The fact that he never had to take another class eight in the morning was tempered by the reality that he would be expected to go to work at a similarly uncivilized time, and he was not at all a morning person.

Melissa Hawke was a morning person, but that didn’t mean he thought less of the love of his life. He just realized they’d be an ideal party for scouting, between the two of them. Should the need ever arise, she was his ideal partner for overnight surveillance. She was his ideal partner for quite a lot of other things, which included but wasn’t limited to, the rest of his life. She was sitting next to him on his bed, ostensibly watching a movie, though Lissa yawned more and more even as the film thundered towards its conclusion.

The other thing on his mind as the clock inched towards midnight was that in an hour, when Melissa would inevitably be asleep and he wide awake, was that he needed to finish the work they’d started today. The rapidly dwindling day was a Friday, and though they’d both had class there had been more important matters for them to address. Class was a fading responsibility for them both with graduation looming large on the horizon, less than six weeks away. The more important matter was that he and Lissa were going to live together in the apartment he’d had built for them. Said apartment was nearly finished, but _nearly_ was a relative term. After she fell asleep, he’d start yet another email to the small army of people he was employing. They were there to make sure that when he unveiled this apartment to his lady love, she needed to do nothing more than walk in and feel at home.

Neither of them were quite prepared or even understood the sheer amount of hard work it took to make a house luxurious before undertaking this project. Sebastian had never been expected to do such work, and Melissa never had the means. There was habitable, the lamentable state of both of their residences right now, and there was comfortable, but luxury was a magnitude of order more than both habitable and comfortable multiplied, as was the effort that went into creating it. Sebastian knew the difference between mere comfort and luxury, simply because he’d been raised in such opulent indulgence that everything else was a downgrade. They, well really, _he_ wanted this house to be fitting for them. That meant getting it to a point that was well past comfortable.

But the work to get that state of luxury, and the questions, by the Maker, he’d answered all sorts of questions he hadn’t even known were considerations when he started this process. The last time he’d heard from one of the designers, she was _“sourcing”_ a bowl from Rivain so large and delicate that it needed to be shipped with its own guard. The person was hand delivering it, and presumably ready to defend it if necessary, but Sebastian was hard pressed to think of a situation where that would be required. He had no idea what the bowl was even for in the overall design scheme of their house, but had resigned himself to trusting the process. 

Deliveries for items of both the decor and construction came so often, he’d leased a warehouse space near his building. The warehouse gave his staff the ability to access needed items closer to his small, urban building site quickly. He reasoned that the cost was worth the convenience, though Sebastian wasn’t able to buy the warehouse outright. He much preferred to own buildings, especially since he now had increased security concerns, and the best way to know something was secure was to own it himself.

Even with all of that on his mind, when the alarm he’d set for midnight went off, buzzing in the pocket of his pajamas, he turned to Melissa with a smile on his face. His hand fished in his pocket to disable the alarm as he spoke.

“Happy birthday, love,” he said, and then pulled her into a slow kiss, laden with his intense feelings of love and happiness, the ones he wanted her to start her birthday celebration with today. Her full lips started to part under his, welcoming him, but then Melissa pulled away from his kiss.

“You weren’t watching that movie at all,” she said, and the accusation had the brightness of laughter in it.

“No. I don’t remember a single scene,” he admitted, and laughed. Sebastian had deliberately chosen to start a movie that would end around a quarter after midnight, just so he could keep her up for the first moments of Saturday. Her actual birthday was on Monday, but Sunday they were obliged to spend with her family at their celebrations. Saturday was his day, and he wanted all of it, so he’d set an alarm. When Lissa’s soft laugh joined his for a second, he knew he was forgiven for the small deception. He pulled her back into the kiss they’d abandoned, and she deepened it, seeking out his tongue with hers and snaking arms up his chest and around his neck. Sebastian wasn’t sure who was getting the gift now, but he had no complaints.

His hands slid up the shirt that she wore, the matching top to the pajama bottoms he had on. He never wore a shirt when sleeping unless forced by the cold, and they were in the warmer, greener part of spring these days. If they weren’t already together, he and Melissa would have been a pajama meet-cute waiting to happen. Sebastian could almost see it, he and her meeting at a store somewhere and bargaining over the last decent pair of pajamas. She only needed the top, and he the bottoms, but where would they shelter from the terrible storm that night? 

The thought of that cliche made him smile against her lips, but his distant amusement flittered away when the pad of his thumb reached a pebble hard nipple and stroked it. The way she purred into him, the absolutely feline expression of arching into him and demanding more was instinctive. His eagerness to oblige had everything to do with the fact that it was his Lissa making these wordless demands. He knew exactly what she wanted, and only he could give it to her the way she needed right now.

The nature of that closeness, the fact the Sebastian was taking the time to learn what she liked instead of chasing what he assumed would please them both, took his breath away whenever they slept together. He was twenty-five years old, twenty-six come the summer, and he’d never experienced the kind of intimacy, or the types of pleasure he had with Lissa, and he’d slept with more people than he could rightly recall. Though much of his past had been a carnal haze in which he’d endeavored to lose himself, Sebastian found that with Lissa he had much less experience than he thought, because the intimacy of it all had taken him to places he hadn’t yet stumbled into, and the depth of trusting pleasure here with her far outpaced anything in his past.

Her whimper as he finally unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her to the relative chill of the room as Sebastian slowly moved to kiss her neck, made him grin. The expression was lost in kisses and skin, and he let himself slide into the valley between her breasts. Lissa’s breasts were the most perfect set he’d ever seen, small, high, and punctuated with nipples that were a darker brown that her lovely skin. Sebastian couldn’t get enough of them, or of how she responded to his merest touch, as if a thumb brushing over the soft skin just above her nipple were the most erotic thing she’d ever experienced. They were too modest to form cleavage, and sometimes he knew she wished for a more generous pair, but he loved them. They were perfect in the way that they suited her slight figure and allowed her to often go without a bra, which he thought was the best possible state for all breasts, especially when the owner of said breasts was reclined on his bed. In the past he’d simply appreciated them, responding in the moment to what made her squirm in delight under his touch. Sebastian could read her better now, and knew how each little noise was a signal, of appreciation, hoping for more, or sometimes, letting him know how close she was to an orgasm.

His legions of experience had led him astray with regards to Lissa. Watching, deciphering and following her cues took knowledge and understanding, and he focused all of his on her. As he sucked on one perfect point, bringing the nipple into his mouth and hearing her both moan and sigh at the same time, Sebastian felt his cock get harder. The mingled sounds were a sensual melody, given rhythm by the urging of her hips beneath him. He thought she might be too tired, but apparently her lust matched his tonight. Sebastian divided his attention between her breasts, taking one nipple and lavishing it with attention from his tongue before sucking on it until he felt her squirm beneath him. Then he released it and started the process again with the other, letting his thumb and forefinger first graze over the wet nipple, then applying a gentle pressure as he rolled it between the two digits. He did this again and again until Lissa, hot and wet and impatient, was close enough to orgasm that he couldn’t deny her any longer.

It was specifically times like this where he’d erred with Lissa, where the vast numbers of people in his past had left him with no experience at all. It wasn’t just intimacy that had been missing from his encounters, but the realization that there was more. Melissa made multiple orgasms look easy, if he did it right. The fact that it had taken him _months_ to realize that his girlfriend was coming more than once, or even twice while holding back, trying to prolong that first, sweet taste of pleasure so it could fully develop had been entirely lost on him until recently. He hadn’t been paying enough attention, or even known that her every eager response could become more. They could be spun into the type of pleasure that only someone that knew all of her favorite and most sensitive places, and just how to make them work harmoniously, could bring. 

But now he knew, and she, the birthday celebrant, was signaling that he should finish her off soon. That effort would build up another orgasm, one that would likely arrive not long after this first climax overtook her. Sebastian eased his mouth away from her chest, relishing each taste of her skin even as he drew away. It was one of her sensitive spots and the one most likely to arouse her rapidly, aside from prolonged attention to her neck. Sebastian slid her panties to the side with a finger, then wasted no time in delving between her folds. As he’d anticipated Lissa was drenched, poised on the edge of a cliff already, waiting for a few final steps before she’d leap off to soar.

Sebastian nudged her legs open further and applied his tongue to the quick work of ensuring her first release. His fingers could have joined in, but he wanted to taste it all, greedily, as she came against his face. With the first fluttering pass of his tongue over her clit, her body convulsed, not enough, but a sure sign that she’d come quickly. He didn’t want to tease, not now, so he licked harder once, twice, and then sucked on her clit. His lips had barely enough time to start sucking when he felt shudders ripple through her. Her back was curving up and off his mattress as Lissa made a deep, guttural sound that send gratification coursing through him. That was about as good and hard as she could get the first time she’d come, and he licked a little more at the renewed wetness between her legs, before teasing the edge of her panties against the whole sensitive area. Lissa gave a ragged mewl in response, and Sebastian smiled as he sat up.

“Do you want me?” he asked, his voice deep and rough with his own desire. Even though he’d just been face first in her pussy, he couldn’t assume she wanted his cock anywhere in this situation.

“Oh, Hell _yes_. It’s my birthday isn’t it? Give me _everything_ , Sebastian.”

“ _Everything_ is a tall order,” he teased.

“Everything,” she repeated, her voice taking on an urgent and demanding note.

He obliged by not sliding right into her, but by standing up and letting his pants drop. A ready erection sprung forth, impossible to ignore completely, but they’d see to it in time. Back in bed, Sebastian slid onto his side next to her, and applied his attention to her neck once more. The soft skin begged for his kisses, for the flat of his tongue to soothe where his overzealous mouth made marks, and he fulfilled these wishes to a symphony of her sighs. While he kissed her, his hands roamed and stroked, and he talked. It was sweet nonsense, and she didn’t answer, too distracted by what he was doing to reply in words. Sebastian made sure she knew that he loved her, that she was the most gorgeous person that had ever or would ever grace the wilds of Thedas. Mere queens and goddesses would wither in her wake, and that his admiration of her heart and soul were equal to his desire for the delectable body that writhed in response to his kisses and whispers.

When she started moaning, her hand reaching for his length to stroke it, that’s when he dropped his head back to her breasts, and let his fingers work their way inside of her. When he’d stood to take off his pants, she’d discarded her underwear and wore nothing but the open top of his pajamas. Sebastian was completely naked, his skin pressed to hers as warmth built into heat and sweat between them.

With his fingers inside of her, he felt the flutters of a second orgasm from within, one that needed little additional encouragement from him. He just kept doing what he was already invested in, and Lissa came. The silent shaking cry of it was muted, something he could have consigned to aftershocks if it had come right on the heels of her first release; a mistake he’d made in the past. This wasn’t the powerful outward ripple of her first orgasm, but another that built on the first, like the second, and smaller set of blocks in a pyramid. As important as it was, he was seeking the peak, the very point at the top, and Lissa deserved nothing less. Sebastian didn’t let the second waves die, finally giving in when he replaced the hand that teased her with his cock. His swift breach had been calculated, though the sensation of being inside her so quickly could never be underestimated. They both cried out, and to his satisfaction, he felt her stuttering clench around his cock as she came again, in orgasm number three. Less intense than the first two, but it paved the way to make the fourth one harder to get, and sweeter for both of them when he accomplished it. She laughed even as the muscles of her stomach still quaked from release, the sound of it husky and warm, filled with the incredulity that followed so much pleasure. It made him even harder, if that was possible.

“I love you too, Sebastian,” Lissa said, finally responding to the times he murmured it against her neck while kissing her.

By the time he was done tonight, and Sebastian considered himself just getting started, he would come maybe twice to her five times. Twice might be a stretch for him, but this was a special occasion. Melissa ground her hips against him, urging him on even as she lay, glassy eyed and still trembling. She pulled him into a kiss, messy, hot, and quite frankly, all the impetus he needed to get moving inside of her exquisite, velvety heat.

He did his best work at night, in and out of bed. It just happened that tonight he was in love, in bed, and in the process of both giving and receiving a gift. He could forget sending that email until morning. This was going to be an all night endeavor, and he was most certainly going to pass out afterwards. For Sebastian, this was going to bed early, but in the best possible way.


End file.
